


Punch It

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from calmandcalculating on tumblr: have any ideas on how the car ride from the bar to the fight scene went? (1x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch It

[ _http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/_ ](http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/)

_._

_._

_._

 

A group of men lay on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain. Patrons of the bar looked at the three strangers in a mixture of awe and fear. The jukebox sparked and that caused the owner to snap out of it and reach under the bar. Soon, the three fighters were tensing at the sound of a shotgun being cocked. 

“Get out of my bar,” said the owner. 

“To be fair…” Sara pointed down to the man at her feet. “He started it.”

“I don’t rightly care,” said the bartender, motioning towards the door with the double barrel. “Get out before this gets even messier than it needs to be.”

“Let’s go,” said Leonard in his same bored tone. “The beer here sucks anyway.”

The Rogues and the Canary slowly exited out of the bar. People moved out of their way pretty quickly. When they were outside, Mick let out a bark of laughter before patting Sara on the back. She tensed, but didn’t strike out. To be honest, she was still feeling the need to fight and unwind. 

“I like you!” he said with a hint of respect in his voice. “That was fun! Let’s do it again!”

“How about _not_ ,” said Leonard. 

“Yeah, I’m a bit partied out,” said Sara, it was a lie, but these two were likely to get her in even _more_ trouble if they stayed. Despite this having been _her_ idea. “Besides, I’m sure the team will be getting back soon.”

“Fine,” said Mick, walking up to a car and opening the driver-side door. “Let’s go!”

“This isn’t our car…” said Sara, eyes meeting Leonard’s, which were sparkling with mischief. 

“Your point?” he asked, walking to the other side. He opened the door, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Shotgun.”

 _‘Oh boy,’_ she thought to herself before opening the back door. ‘ _These two really are a lot of trouble.’_

“Seatbelts,” said Leonard as Mick hot-wired the car, then engine roaring to life within seconds. 

“Is he serious?” asked Sara as she buckled up. 

“Always,” said Mick, struggling with his. “Stupid thing.”

“I never joke about safety, Sara!” said Leonard. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Sara as Mick put the car in gear. With a spit of gravel they were off and on the major highway that lead to their ship. “I haven’t stolen a car in years.”

“Stolen cars, have you? And here I thought you were just an assassin,” said Leonard, rolling down the window to get a breeze in the car. 

“It was a way for me to be defiant of my dad, back in the day when I was the wild child not liking the rules he set.” Sara grinned. “I suppose in a way I still am the wild child.”

“No complaint from us, sister,” said Mick, turning down a small road that lead to where they parked the Waverider. Mick couldn’t lie, he was happy they didn’t have to walk back. He hated walking. “Have to say though, that fight was great.”

“It was just a bar fight, Mick.”

“Still a fight, Boss. Did you see the way she made that guy cry for his Mommy?”

“I saw,” said Leonard, and like Mick, he had that respect in his voice. 

“Stop it, you two are making me blush,” said Sara with a grin, feeling good about herself for the first time in a long time. “They were all pigs. They deserved it.”

“Damn straight,” said Mick, raising his fist up in the air, slowly dropping it when he saw what looked to be a battle in progress. “The hell?” 

Leonard and Sara looked through the windshield to see that, indeed, there was a fight going on. 

“Aw man,” whined Sara. “We’re missing all the fun!”

“Punch it Mick,” said Leonard. 

“On it, Boss…” He hit the gas. “Let’s see how this chump likes being roadkill.”

**END**


End file.
